Assailant
Assailants are individuals whom has qualificated an entire devotion and intricate ramification to eradicate supernatural entities, whom consist of vampires, werewolves, hybrids and witches. Assailants are born, not made. They are gifted humans, whose abilities are passed on towards the horrendous progression of impending generations. Assailants often justificate within an liberational and secluded deprivation in order to be able to osculate and eradicate their supernatural misconceptiosn. Assailants often use preliminated armaments or confrontational benedictions in order to be able to accumulate their much imminent and prevailing vexations. Origins It is believed that the original celestial assailants consumed the vital fluid of vampires and werewolves in order to gain their powers. It is revealed that they were endowed with power after immortality, which administered them high dosage of qualifications to near poisoning levels. Those that survived became supernatural assailants, given the gift of immortality. As the proceeding interims were able to progress at accelerated velocity, each of them created imminent and destructive celestial weapons that will penetrate and obliberate their adversaries. Vindicational Obligations Assailants see it as their duty to kill rogue and dangerous supernatural entities, such as vampires, werewolves, and witches. They consider themselves a type of policing force of celestial individuals and do not appreciate their current adversaries interfering. Recently some assailants have started to see their assigned commitment as more of a sport under the rule of their commissionary occupation. Attitudes Assailant's generally have an antagonistic attitude toward vampires, generally due to the danger pocessed by vampires and the damage they have done. Many assailants express the opinion that vampires and werewolves enjoy killing too much, thus the reason why they don't think supernatural contingencies should police their own. Physical Attributes Unlike preliminated and doctrinated compliances among vindicational interims, assailants are acquired a great force from nature, and the mass of the muscle increased, this make them very strong, agile, and dangerous. However, the strength does not compare to that of a vampire, but if it is enough to have a significant fight against a vampire. Nature administered prominent abilities within the lineage of all assailants and upcoming potentials to come. Potentials Potential Assailants refer to those who can become part of a specific aggregation once a current assailant dies. Pre-requisites to become a Potential are currently unknown. However, they are identified by their ability to view their internal ramifications and become aware of their primordial objective on the bodies of any current assailant. Potentials obtain the divine ordinances themselves when an active member of a specific assailant congregation dies and will become "awakened" after they commit their first vampiric entity kill. It is unknown if females are even get chosen as Potentials. Powers & Abilities Assailants have the power to sense vampires, slightly accelerated healing and can perform some magic spells. Over the centuries, assailants are able to wield and use anti-vampire weapons. Some of these powers are more potent when the assailant gets older. Assailants are imminent and do require a number of skills in order to effectively eradicate their enemies. Assailants often have good knowledge of historical records, history, the supernatural world and potentially a good knowledge of supernatural beings (although potentially only regular vampires) along with their weaknesses and strengths. Most of them are also very good at finding supernatural entities and research. Assailants are often horrendous and abhorrent immortals and keep themselves physically strong and in shape. Some of them are also skilled with weaponry such as preliminated doctrines and supplimentaries. Numerous of assailants also greatly prepare themselves for their confrontations. They may be using specialised weapons such as stake launchers, stakes and vervain grenades. Although assailants are unable to be compelled, some would ingest vervain or have it on them at all times thus incapacitating any vampire whom may try to consume their vital fluid from the cervix. Assailants have the power to sense vampires, slightly accelerated healing and can perform some magic spells. Assailants are able to wield and use anti-vampire weapons. Some of these powers are more potent when the assailant gets older. * Super Strength: Assailants are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Their strength is also more powerful then transitioning supernaturals that have not completed their transfiguration into the specific classification. * Super Speed: Assailants can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. * Emotional Control: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. * Enhanced Reflexes: An assailant has enhanced reflexes that gives them great agility, enough to take vampires by surprise though not fast enough to contend with The Old Ones. * Enhanced Stamina: Assailants often experience bursts of energy through their internal replication. * Immortality: An assailant stops aging once born within their lineage. During the beginning of their birth, assailants then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. * Accelerated Healing: Assailants can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. * Compulsion Resistant: Due to their nature and presistant vindication, assailants can not be efffected by vampire compulsion. Weaknesses * Decapitation: By removing the head of an assailant, it will result in instant death * Heart Extraction: If an assailant heart is taken out, it will cause instant death.